Water Fight!
by catturner7007
Summary: 3E is having a water fight, Karma wants to wet everyone in the class will he succeed?


**A water fight fic! I wondered what would happen if they played this so I made it up, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Classes have been slower than usual today' Nagisa thought to himself, then he chuckled, 'that's only because I'm waiting for them to end.' He smiled, in the afternoon all the 3E students were going to have a water fight, every student had brought something to use: some had water guns, some brought water balloons and others had just brought cups and buckets.

They had asked Koro sensei if they could use the outside taps at the 3E' building for the water fight, of course, he had said yes. The bell rang signalling the end of school and cheers chorused through the classroom. Everyone was looking forward to the water fight.

Koro sensei makes his way to the window, but before he leaves he says, "Enjoy yourselves this afternoon and don't forget to change your clothes afterwards, I don't want any students tomorrow with colds." Then he flew out the window at Mach 20 to who-knows-where.

"Come on! Let's go!" Maehara yelled, hands in the air, while running out of the classroom. All the students followed most walking, some running. Nagisa stayed at the back of the group and got out his water gun from his bag, which he had brought from his house. He filled it with water from one of the taps when he got outside.

Everyone had taken what they wanted and filled up on water. The game was going to start in 3 minutes allowing them to find places to hide, get in shooting positions or to make traps. A bell would go off at the beginning of the game, there were no rules, just wet each other until the end bell goes off in an hour.

Nagisa climbed a tall tree, everyone had already scattered around the area, but from Nagisa's spot he could see everything that was happening clearly. The start bell rang and Nagisa watched as Itona pushed Terasaka out of his hiding spot (a bush) into a clearing in the middle of the battlefield.

All Terasaka could say was, "Whaaa-?" He was soaked from water guns from nearly every direction before he could finish the sentence. Laughter accompanied the water as a drenched Terasaka got up and started chasing Itona.

* * *

Kayano crouched down as a cup of water was thrown at her. She giggled, "Too Slow~." She stood up and threw a water balloon at her attacker; Yada side stepped and dodged the 'dangerous weapon' thrown at her.

The person behind her wasn't as lucky though, Kurahashi had been behind Yada and so when she had moved Kurahashi had been the next victim of the water balloon. She had gotten an explosion of water in her face and it had soaked her shirt as well.

"Oh, Sorry Kurahashi." Kayano had said as the water balloon exploded in her friends face, "Are you okay?" Kurahashi had taken a step back and wiped her face, she grinned and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yada took this chance to avenge the wounded water fighter, she grabbed her bucket full of water beside her and hauled the contents at Kayano. "Aaagh!" Kayano had fallen backwards and now sat on the floor. She shook her head to get any dripping water off her and stood up.

"Now I'm soaked!" She said in a whiney/playful tone. She shook her hands in front of her and wet the two girls watching her. The three girls giggled and didn't notice a certain redhead watching them. "We used up all our water! Let's go fill up at the class." Kurahashi said.

As the three went to go back to the classroom they each got a spray of water in their face. Karma was sitting in a tree above Yada, Kurahashi and Kayano. He had three water guns and shot each of them in the face. Don't ask me how he managed to shoot **three** guns and also hit each girl perfectly.

After the girls had squealed in surprise and wiped their faces they had looked up and saw a redheaded figure jump from tree to tree, heading back to the classroom while laughing. (Probably to refill.)

* * *

Isogai had seen Terasaka get drenched in the beginning of the game and he didn't want to end up like that. He had stayed in the same spot and watched as people had run past and gotten shot from the same direction, always ending up really wet.

Isogai thought the shooter might've been Hayami or Chiba until he had seen movement in a distant tree. He had watched closely and saw two light blue pig tails move as Sugaya ran past and got soaked by the water gun.

'Wow.' Isogai thought. 'Nagisa is pretty good.' Isogai decided he was going to sneak up behind Nagisa to wet him, because he could tell no one else had spotted him. Isogai cautiously stepped back, not wanting to be Nagisa's next shot and got away from his firing range.

He started to make his way up to the tall tree Nagisa was in when he was suddenly hanging upside down by a rope tied around his leg connected to a tree branch. Isoagi looked up at the tree and saw Maehara sitting on the branch holding a bucket of water.

Maehara smirked and dumped the bucket of water on Isogai and laughed. He had been waiting there on the branch since the beginning of the game and was bored, but, not anymore! "I can't believe I got _you_!" Maehara exclaimed, "I thought you would have seen the rope on the ground or something." He jumped down from the tree.

Isogai smiled, "Ha, you got me!"

Maehara cut the rope and Isogai landed on the ground next to the other boy. "Do you want to come with me to get some more water?" Maehara asked.

"Okay, but I don't need more water."

Then he stopped and shot Maehara in the shoulder. "W-what was that for!?" Maehara spluttered. "Now I have a reason to go to the taps. Come on."

Isogai started to walk away. "Ah, wait for me!"

* * *

Hayami sat on the branch she had carefully chosen, it had a great view of the area they were having the water fight in. She had wet a couple of people and none had wet her so far. Hayami saw someone move in a bush a few meters away from the tree she was in.

She took aim and waited for them to move again, then she would strike. Hayami was a very patient person so she didn't get bored. She studied every detail of the surroundings and guessed when the person would move and where to.

She was a bit curious though, of who the person may be, she hadn't actually seen them, she only saw the person move to into the bush.

It would soon be the time Hayami had predicted the person would move at. Three water balloons were suddenly thrown at her hitting her on her hand, head and back. She whipped around, to come face to face with Karma. "You let your guard down when you find your target." He smirked, "It was the perfect time to wet you."

He then ran off, jumping down from the tree and shooting his water gun in two different positions, wetting Terasaka and Hara. Hayami looked back at the bush and saw Chiba, lying down, aiming.

Hayami pulled the trigger on her water gun and watched as Chiba got soaked, trying to figure out where it came from. He saw Hayami and smiled, she smiled back.

* * *

Karma got out a list from his pocket and crossed off Hayami, Hara and Terasaka. 'How many more people are there to wet?' He mentally asked himself. Karma was trying to wet every person in the class, he only had a few people left: Nagisa, Sugino, Nakamura, Kanzaki, Kimura, Okuda, Kataoka, Fuwa and Okano.

Karma guesses some of the girls left on his list were together, but maybe not all of them. He had tried going after Kimura but he runs too fast, 'I'll have to come up with a good plan.' Karma thought. 'Nakamura has probably made some sort of plan to wet people. Better stay away from that until the end. '

Karma wasn't sure whether Nagisa and Sugino were working together though. 'Nagisa does well on his own, but I saw him leave with Sugino when the game started.' Karma decided to go after the girls on his list next, except Nakamura.

* * *

Okano had her legs around the branch of a tree and was hanging upside down. She was waiting for the next person to walk past, so she could throw the water balloons she had at them. Okano had counted, she had ten water balloons.

Fuwa came running down the path and saw Okano, she got out her water gun and aimed at her. Okano realised she was being targeted and jumped down, doing a back flip mid-air. She threw a water balloon at Fuwa and hit her on the arm.

Okano started laughing and Fuwa joined in. The two girls got into a one on one battle and raced around the trees avoiding each other's water gun shots and water balloon throws. The two sat down on the only patch of dry ground and tried to catch their breath after Okano had run out of balloons and Fuwa had no water in her gun.

Kanzaki suddenly jumped down from out of nowhere and drenched the two of them. Fuwa's hair was affected by the water and hung over her eyes, whereas Okano's short hair looked the same as usual. The two girls looked up in surprise and saw Kanzaki standing in front of them with two water guns: one in each hand.

She still had her soft smile but her eyes looked excited. "That was fun." She said. She helped the two girls up and they laughed. They would have wet the black haired girl in front of them if they had water but they had absolutely none left.

Kanzaki had water running down her arm and realised it was from one of her guns. She put the other gun down and inspected the leaking weapon. The two girls in front of her watched, wondering why the gun was leaking water.

Kanzaki had turned the gun over now and just as she did she heard an evil chuckle from the bushes on her right. She looked and saw Karma sitting there, before she could have done anything, the gun in her hands exploded and water went everywhere covering the three girls.

Karma smiled as the water went everywhere and burst out laughing when he saw the girls' expressions of surprise, confusion and anger. Though Kanzaki wasn't displaying anger, she never really does.

Karma knew he had plenty of time since Fuwa and Okano had nothing to use and Kanzaki had put her other gun on the floor. He left saying, "You never know when you might need to mess with someone's gun, right?"

Fuwa and Okano stomped back to the class in anger while Kanzaki just walked normally. 'I didn't think someone would meddle with the guns.' She thought.

Karma crossed off three more names on his list, just Nagisa, Sugino, Nakamura, Kimura, Okuda and Kataoka remain.

* * *

Kataoka was running up a path on the mountain. She had two water balloons, an empty cup and a small water gun. She had seen Karma watching her and then ran for her life.

Karma was following her, but from the trees. He had a water gun but couldn't shoot as he jumped from tree to tree.

Kataoka heard a branch crack and turned to see Karma jump down to ground and a broken branch fell as well. Karma took his chance while falling to shoot Kataoka but she dodged as he pulled the trigger.

Kataoka ran but she knew she would have to think of a plan to get out of his sight because now he could shoot freely.

Karma half thanked, half cursed the broken branch. Sure, now he could shoot Kataoka but the fall from that tree had been pretty decent. As he got up his vision was suddenly blocked, then he realised it was smoke or something.

Okuda knew it was risky to aim for Karma but she wanted to wet at least one person and when he had fallen on the spot she had been watching she took her chance and threw the smoke bomb. She now picked up her water balloons next to her and threw two of them.

They hit Karma on his shoulder and leg. He didn't know who had hit him but he knew he had to get away. He went the way that Kataoka had gone and ran. Okuda saw him leave the area surrounded in smoke and decided to follow him. As Karma left he thought, 'I wonder who the first person to wet me was?'

Kataoka had ducked into a bush next to the path she had been following, she didn't see Karma behind her but she knew he would have followed her. She waited for him to come and got her gun ready.

Karma knew Kataoka was good at coming up with strategies so he climbed another tree and scouted for Kataoka. He saw her black hair behind a bush a little further up and threw three water balloons he had. Only one hit but that was enough. He crossed off her name and moved away.

Kataoka admitted defeat and left to find someone else to wet.

Okuda had watched in awe as Karma had thrown the water balloons at Kataoka. She was watching from below and now she didn't know where he had gone. Karma had spotted Okuda, 'Ah, how did I not realise she made the smoke bomb.'

He was now in fact behind Okuda and had his gun pointed at her back. He could have shot her before from the front but he wasn't sure whether he could completely miss her glasses and he didn't want to wet them.

He pulled the trigger and laughed as Okuda squealed at the sudden spray of cold water on her back. She turned around with her eyes closed and in self-defence got her water gun from beside her and shot Karma.

In the face.

Okuda started laughing when she opened her eyes at seeing Karma's red hair stuck flat against his forehead and dripping. His whole hairstyle looked different now.

Karma hadn't expected Okuda to wet him and was caught off guard. When the shock subsided he quickly got out of Okuda's firing range and ran off. Either way, he still shot her and crossed her off his list. Remaining: Nagisa, Sugino, Nakamura and Kimura.

* * *

Sugino saw the colour red in a bush and knew he had found Karma. Sugino had seen Karma take nearly every sort of weapon and knew to be prepared. Sugino had taken water balloons because he was better at throwing than shooting.

Now he crept up behind Karma about to throw a balloon when all of a sudden he was in a net hanging from a tree. A bucket of water fell on him from above and Sugino realised it was a trap set by Karma. Sugino saw Karma cross off something on a list.

He had turned around now and faced Sugino with his evil smirk and said, "Stuck are we? If you're up there how will you continue the game, I bet you'll get really wet when people see you." He chuckled. Sugino did not want to be drenched and hated being teased by Karma. "Nooo, let me down!"

Karma's smirk widened (If possible). "Ehhh? Why should I? Got any information that may be helpful?" Sugino knew Karma wanted the positions of people but he only knew where one person was. Sugino gulped and silently apoligised. "I-I know where Nagisa is." He stuttered.

Karma looked up happily, "I'm listening..."

In the distance Sugino can be seen running away with a guilty expression on his face.

* * *

Karma knew where Nagisa was and knew who else to give this information to. As he made his way to this particular person he saw Kimura zip past a bush in the distance. Karma frowned. 'Kimura runs too fast to shoot or throw at, I'll have to make a trap for him.'

 _Simple_ wasn't Karma's trademark but he wanted to wet Kimura quickly and be on his way. He got some string out of his pocket and tried it around two trees. He frowned at the trap and got up to get his prey.

It wasn't hard to find Kimura from the trees and Karma went to him so he could lead him to the tripwire trap. It worked. Kimura saw Karma and ran at him, Karma ran as well and headed towards the string tied around the two trees.

He stepped over it subtly and slowed down to be able to wet him. Sure enough Kimura tripped over and landed on the soft grass. (Karma made sure he didn't hurt himself.)

The water gun was locked on to him and fired. Kimura was left sitting on the floor dripping as Karma ran off with his list in his hand.

* * *

Nagisa hadn't seen as many people around as in the beginning of the game from his tall tree. There were a few people he kept wetting like Sugaya and Hara but he had wet most of the people in his class at least once.

The people he had not wet were Karma, Nakamura, Sugino and Kayano. Though, he had promised not to wet Sugino and Kayano before the game had started so it was only really the two trouble makers of the class.

Nagisa smiled, so far no one had wet him and there was only **20 minutes** left of the game.

* * *

Karma made his way back to the classroom, he was cautious and didn't run into anyone along the way. When he reached his destination he found Nakamura along with nearly every other girl in the class.

Nakamura sat on a bench next to a tap and when she saw Karma she smirked. "Looks like you got wet." She gestured to the dark spots on his shirt and pant legs. He raised his gun and shot her on the arm. "Now I have one more person to get and I would have wet the whole class."

Nakamura raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Nagisa."

"Really? I've been talking to the people around here and no one has wet him, but they have all been wet by him." Nakamura said. She continued, "Isogai found him, but he won't tell anyone where he is, he's too polite, damn ikemen."

Karma smirked, "I know where he is, I got Sugino to spill the beans. You want to help me get him?" Nakamura replied, "Do you need to ask?" Then she thought for a moment, "How about we get everyone in on this?" Karma's smirk widened.

* * *

Nagisa was bored, so little people were around anymore. 'Maybe I should find another tree.' He thought. As Nagisa was about to move Okano, Kanzaki and Kataoka came into his sights and he watched as they ran around the trees, dodging each other's attacks.

He took aim and was about to pull the trigger when he felt himself get hit on his back. He turned around and saw Maehara, Karma and Chiba holding their empty guns at him. Nagisa jumped down and began to run when all of a sudden he was in net hanging from a tree.

He looked up and saw Nakamura and Okano sitting there. Nakamura was holding a bucket and she tipped it on him. Only after it was tipped, Nagisa realised the water was ice cold.

"Cold!" He said as he tried to get out of the net. Nakamura laughed, "I heard you hadn't been wet so I decided to REALLY wet you. I also heard you wet everyone except me and Karma, well, those people want revenge."

Then everyone in the class (except Sugino and Kayano) jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Nagisa in the net. They all had water guns pointed at him and Nagisa knew he couldn't do anything. Nagisa was completely wet by the end and because Karma had insisted, everyone had used the freezing cold water.

Nagisa was let down after they had finished all their water and they had emptied Nagisa's gun too so he couldn't get them when he was let down. Nakamura jumped down and smirked at the smaller boy in front of her. He pouted, "You didn't have to make me **this** wet." He shook his hands and water flew to the ground.

Nakamura went over to Karma and they started to walk away. They went under Nagisa's tree and as they passed under, their feet hit a tripwire. It wasn't to trip them though. A bucket on the branch above tipped and wet the two trouble makers underneath.

Nagisa started laughing and said, "Now I got everyone from class as well." (Except Sugino and Kayano, a promise is a promise.)

Everyone went back to the classroom as the bell signalling the end rang. Everyone collected their phones, since they left them there so they wouldn't be damaged by the water. Ritsu appeared on the screen and said, "I can scan everyone and tell you is the most and least wet, if you want?"

And the results were from most wet to least wet:

27- Nagisa  
26-Terasaka  
25- Kayano  
24-Sugino  
23- Isogai  
22- Okajima  
21- Okuda  
20- Yada  
19- Fuwa  
18- Yoshida  
17- Muramatsu  
16- Mimura  
15- Hayami  
14- Hazama  
13- Chiba  
12- Kurahashi  
11- Hara  
10- Sugaya  
9- Okano  
8- Kataoka  
7- Kanzaki  
6- Takebayashi  
5- Kimura  
4- Karma  
3- Nakamura  
2- Maehara  
1- Itona

Ritsu laughed, "Nagisa you're the most wet and Itona you're the least wet." Nagisa gave Nakamura and Karma an angry look. They just laughed.

Everyone had a great time. Koro sensei and been watching from above and thought, 'Well that was entertaining.' He flew off now that the game was over, "Nurufufufu..."

* * *

 **Please review and check out my other fanfic: switch time. Suggestions would be appreciated, I thought of this and wrote it for fun. But now I'm back to writers block. :(**

 **Anyway, Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
